


Tailing a lovebird

by DSDUKE



Series: Visual Novel fanfics [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Other, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: On the way to meet Steven and her loftmates for a evening dinner, The Crystal Wonder finds herself a lovebird.(Visual fanfiction)
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Original Character(s), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, original character/unknown
Series: Visual Novel fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875178
Kudos: 1





	Tailing a lovebird




End file.
